Princess of the South
by AmayaHana
Summary: In a small village a raven haired girl named Kagome lives a peaceful life with her mother and elders sister Kikyo. On Kagome's sixteenth birthday her father comes and it turns out not only is she half-demon but she the princess of the south and it's only heir she chose to live with ,her father, Ryuuaoi leader of the south. What will happen when she arrives?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was rising over a small village where a breathtaking raven haired girl named Kagome lived even though is looked very much family had a dark secret that they had hidden from was always friendly to everyone even the knew way but she had a strange power not only everyone in the village love her she even intranses demons.

One day her mother and herself were helping out in the suddenly wolves came to the were going to attack ,however, Kagome stood in their wolves were stopped in their tracks by her beauty and powerful used her powers to turn the wolves away from any was always the first to help if there was a there seemed to be more and more of everyday lately.

One day the raven haired Kagome was with her closest friend a girl named though the two were close there seemed to be tension between thought it could of been because of what she told Kagome asked, "Um..Sango are you still ...are you still angry?" "No it's not that I'm angry more shocked.'' Sango replied. "I know,I never would have thought." Kagome said sweetly. "Kagome!" a voice yelled.

Kagome turned see a silver haired man with dog ears."Inuyasha." Kagome said shyly. "Have you seen your sister?" Inuyasha asked. "No Kikyo hasn't been home since yesterday." Kagome said worried about her elder sister. "and you have you seen that friend of yours?" Kagome asked as she blushed bright red Inuyasha just pointed pointed behind him.

The two girls turn around to see one of the monks form the village temple. "Hey Miroku harry it up would ye."Inuyasha shouted with his usual bossy tone. "Inuyasha at lest give me the chance to chase up." the monk said. "Good afternoon Miroku."the two girls said cheerfully. "Oh good afternoon ladies and if it isn't miss Kagome I heard that your big day is coming up soon." Miroku said in a cheerful tone as always. "Yes,my sixteenth birthday is in a week I hope Brother and Father are going to be there." she said with an overjoyed tone to her voice.

The sun was rising and Kagome was already awake when her elder sister ,Kikyo,waked into room wishing a happy birthday. "Um Kikyo?" Kagome said quietly. "Yes? Is there something you need to tell me?" the older of the two girl asked sweetly."Well I was wondering why is it that today seems so much different from my other birthdays'?" she asked softly and very worried. "It is your sixteenth year and you have more power then I do maybe they're trying to tell you what path to take." Kikyo said in her know it all kind of way.

Later that day a tall man with golden hair and green eyes came to the man was Kagome's was finally able to see his daughter after thirteen long years and now hopefully he could me it up to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's mother,aunt,sisters and grandmother sat talking when Kagome come into wearing a soft pink almost with kimono with red roses and sapphire blue dragons on it the obi looked like moonlight dancing on the sea. "You look lovely dear Kagome." Her grandmother said in her usual sweet as honey tone. "Thank you Grandmother." the raven haired teen said hoping none of them could tell how fearful she was.

There was a sudden knock at the 's mother went to she returned to the room the golden-haired man stood beside her. "Mother who is that?"Kagome asked keeping an eye one the man."This is your father he's called Ryuuaoi." her mother continued "You see Kagome you are not fully human your father is" Ryuuaoi cut her off "I'm a your sixteenth birthday you have a choose you can come live with me of stay in the village." Kagome sat in shock at what was just said but she knew where she belonged the village was to small for her looked at her sister then her mother "I'm going to miss you all dearly."Kagome said turning to her father "I wish to be with you Father." "Oh my beautiful Kagome" the man embraced his daughter "I'm so daughter!" Ryuuaoi said almost in tears.

Ryuuaoi and Kagome left the village where she had grown up. "Lord Ryuuaoi!" said a short man with white hair well what was last of it. "Jinaro,bring the carriage please." Ryuuaoi said with a tone of authority in his voice. The man called Jinaro looked at the raven haired female and his eyes nearly bagged out of their sockets. "Yes my lord." he said as he ran to get the carriage. Kagome looked at her father."Kagome now that you'll be living with me I'll tell you what your family's rank." he said as Jinaro bought a sapphire and golden carriage. Ryuuaoi helped his sweet daughter in to the carriage. "Um Father? Jinaro called you 'lord'.For what reason?" Kagome asked nervously. "I'm the leader of south and you are my heir Kagome."the girls father said calmly looking at looked out the carriages' alone window.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two of them finally arrived at the castle of the south they were greeted by two of the castle's servants one tall with rose-colored hair the other short with crimson stayed by her father almost as if to hide "Kagome,you don't have to hide none within the castle walls will harm you are my child." Ryuuaoi said to reassure nodded one of the servant with crimson hair came up to her bowing before Kagome. "Welcome Home Princess Kagome.I'm Mashiri and I shall be serving you under your father's order." the crimson haired girl said to assure looked at Mashiri and smiled at her as sweetly as she could."Hello Mashiri it is a pleasure to meet you."Kagome said trying to be as lady-like as possible.

Kagome has been living with her father for two weeks and her maid Mashiri became fast loved to spend her today in her father's study learning about her father's family and the ways she is to act in the presence of other demon lords and was still adjusting to her new life in the had been able to make friends with those within the castle there was one she had made friends with that he was a orphaned fox kid named was sweet little kit with orange hair.

Kagome's father had called to the study early one morning."Kagome have your studies been going well?" he asked."My studies are coming along quiet well Father ,however,I am not sure if I am ready to meet other demon lords and ladies." Kagome replied honestly."Well we will find out at the end of the month I guess." Ryuuaoi said cheerfully."What is happening at the end of the month Father?"she asked very worried at this point."I have invented a few demon lords and their sons to meet you at a ball."he said happily."What?! wait Father there is no way I am ready to meet lords and their sons not that soon." Kagome said pacing around the study "I mean what if I make a total fool of myself and say something wrong.I be your daughter but I have to train 's it! I'll just work harder to make sure I leave a good impression on them!"

There was only one week left before the ball and Kagome had been studying feverishly since she found princess of the south now felt a little more at ease with the ball coming up soon she started to try and learn at lest the names of those who were going to be lord of the east had two sons Hiten and Manten, the lord of the west died a while back and his son Sesshomaru was the new lord and then there was the lord of the north Naruku nobody dare get on his bad side as long as she was near her father around him she figured she'd be was also the wolf tribes leader coming as well his name was ball was fast approaching and Kagome was starting to feel more and more stressed out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally here,the day of the had asked Mashiri to help her pick out her kimono for the one they both thought was most fixing was a very pale blue with water lilies and sparrows on it and the obi was a soft green color."Princess You're knows you might just catch one of young lords' eye."Mashiri said smiling."Thank you Mashiri.I just it's not the North's Lord Naraku."she said with a sigh.

When she and her father went to the main hall there were four men standing before them."Thank you for coming all this way your lordships."Ryuuaoi said loudly enough so that all there could stayed by her father's side as each of the men introduced Sesshomaru who had silver hair just like her sisters lover Hiten of the east whose hair was like the midnight sky on the night of the new moon his eyes glowed like up was Naraku who had black hair darker than darkness itself and crimson red eyes that dug a hole on the soul and then there was the wolf tribe's leader Koga his raven hair and sky blue eyes easily won over many of the others in the castle.

Now that Kagome had met the young lords it was time to start chatting with first on her list was the silver haired bowed to and said, "How do you do Lord Sesshomaru and thank you for coming all this way." "Oh no, it's an pleasure to meet such a breathtaking beauty as you Princess Kagome." the silver haired lord of the west said. "I don't mean to be rude however you remind me of one of my old friends." Kagome said with a small smile. "Oh how so?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well the two of you look as though you could pass as brothers." she said. "Oh really." the silver haired lord said. "Um excuse me miss, you're names Kagome right?'' a voice asked from behind her.

Kagome practically turn on a dime to see a very attractive man with long black hair tied in a braid. "Yes and you are?"She asked as politely as possible."oh that right I am sorry for the introduction I am Bankotsu of the elite graud know as 'The Band of Seven' Milady." the black haired graud said bowing before smiled sweetly and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

Then the young eastern lord ,Hiten, gracefully walked over to the raven haired princess only to be stunned be her icy blue eyes and soft bowed "Hello sir." she said sweetly."Hello sorry I was lost in your beautiful eyes."He said softly so that only she could princess' face turned a bright pink "Thank you Lord Hiten." Kagome sweetly said trying to hide her embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

'It's been a month since meeting the lords thank god Lord Naraku didn't seem to be eyeing me.'

the princess thought to suddenly there was a knock at the door."Mashiri it's open."Kagome said knowing who it door opened "How is it you always know who's at your door milady?" she asked this was nineteenth time was that the princess had got her visitor's name right."It's just a gift I have."Kagome said cheerfully."So did any of the lords catch your eye Princess?"Mashiri asked teasing her."Whatever gave you that idea Mashiri?"she asked her friend trying to hind the fact her face had turned bright red."You're blushing Milady let me guess Hiten of the east,Sesshomaru of the west,the wolf tribe's leader Koga or could it be Bankotsu of the band of seven." she said to her lady.

"Mashiri would you keep a secret?"Princess Kagome asked the most trusted friend she had in the castle. "Of course Kagome." Mashiri said hopefully. "Well I'm kind of hoping the Koga didn't realize that we met before.I sure he was the leader of wolves that attacked the village in lived before." the princess said sighing "You like him don't you?" her friend tried to hide her cherry red face just nodded just squealed and hugged her friend.

Later that day Kagome was called into her father's study."Kagome it's been a month since you met the lords.I just resived an invation to the castle of the lord of the east.I'm asking you if you will accompany me?" her father explained "I'd love to go Father!" she shouted hugging her father tightly. "Ok ok we'll leave in two days so go start packing dear."Ryuuaoi said to his daughter. "Yes Father." the girl said smiling as turned to leave. _'Maybe I should have told her the reason was Hiten want her to be by his so does Sesshomaru and Koga as well.'_ he thought to himself as he watched his sweet Kagome leave the room.

As the princess was returning to her room to pack her things for the trip she heard a voice behind her say "Excuse me Princess." Kagome turned to see who had called out to her it was Bankotsu and a person that looked like a monk."Oh, hello mister Bankotsu who this?"She greeted the two men."This man is Rinkotsu he's also one of the bank of seven." The monk looking man bowed as Bankotsu introduced him." It is nice to meet you mister Rinkotsu." she said still smiling from the news that she and her father were going to the eastern lands."Oh no the pleasures mine Princess."Rinkotsu pair of men were walking up to the group when one of the called out to Bankotsu."Oh Jakekotsu and Saikotsu as well get over here I want you to met Princess Kagome." He ordered the two men. When they got over to where the princess and the other two was hard to tell he was a guy with the way dressed and the other was easily more fearsome yet still very good looking. _'What polar opposes a girly guy and a lady killer.'_ Kagome thought to herself after the four men had left.

Bankotsu had been called to Ryuuaoi's study."You called Milord?"Bankotsu asked."Yes It concerns my daughter."he said."What about Lady Kagome?"the guard asked."Well Kagome and I are heading to the eastern lands and I'm worried Koga may try to take her away." He continued "Bankotsu I would like you to travel with us to protect her." "As you wish Lord Ryuuaoi."Bankotsu said bowing then turned to leave._'Oh great now the time to win over Kagome.'_ he reveled in the thought of making Kagome more in love with him or at lest love him the way he did her.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Kagome was in a soft green kimono with sakura and lilies on it while the obi was a dark forest father had told her that Bankotsu and the rest of the élite guards would be traveling with them for protection however he didn't tell her from group hadn't been traveling for more than four days when wolves suddenly surrounded them Kagome was vast asleep in the carriage she and her father had been traveling in.

When she woke up the next day she as in a wolf demon's den surrounded by warm furs of all looked around only to find she was something caught her eye raven hair like hers only it was a man with wide shoulders only when he turned around that she realized it was Koga ,the young leader of the wolf tribe,that had captured her heart at the ball little more then a month ago his raven hair and blue eyes like that of the sky her ideal man who only appeared to her in her dreams_.'Was this to only a dream from which I'll wake to the cruel reality?' _Kagome questioned herself. "Oh Kagome dear you're awake?'' the man before of her asked smiled sweetly and asked "Is this but and dream?" "No my sweet darling is reality."Koga said gentility creasing her porcine doll like reached out to touch his face in her half dreaming he suddenly pulled her and kissed her soft cherry colored lips with the heat of a fiery realized this was no dream and happily kissed her dreamy wolf demon lover.

Until one day her father in a fit of rage said unless Kagome was returned to him that he would wage all out war with the wolf knew her father was always good to his word but she didn't want to leave Koga's side she loved him more then had to leave in order to help the one she the next day before the sun even rose in the sky she left her love note reassuring him her love for him would find a way though no matter what.

When Kagome went to the study she was met by not only her father but Bankotsu as father told to have a sit."Now Kagome just why have you been hiding in your room?"he asked worried "I just wish to be alone till the heartbreak is gone from having to leave someone I loved so."she answered "Princess you realize that Koga kidnapped you right?" Bankotsu asked shocked."It's not kidnapping when the person is in love with the one that took them away."Kagome retorted. "So it was Koga that you fall for Kagome?" her father asked. "Yes I fell for him;I love Koga more then anything Father."She said almost in tears."Ok Kagome if that's truly how you feel I well allow the wolf tribe to shelter here but only as long as Koga can promise to make you happy I will accept it. Kagome gasped "Oh thank you Father."she said hugging next day Koga was officially allowed to come and court Kagome.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been three years since Koga and his princess started going out lord of north who never showed any real interested in the princess however when he heard about the wolves had been allowed to stay in the southern lands he became Koga and Kagome are in her secret part of the garden which is filled with roses,lilies and her favorite the rare blue hygerdrena."um Kagome." he said softly "Yes what is it Koga?" she said turn to face was on one knee holding a blue diamond ring "We've been together for three-year now.I have grown to be unable to live without you so would do me the honor of being my wife (mate) and make me the happiest demon in the world?" "Of course I will!"Kagome yelled overjoyed and leaped on to his arms.

No more than a week the couple had made it well-known that they were to wolf tribe and southern lands the news reached the other lords the lords west and east just accepted it while the lord of the north on the other hand refused to allow some young take the princess that was to be his so that he could rule both north and south.

Naraku set out to the lands of the south to stop the wedding of the two lovers however when he arrived there was no way of the wedding being and Koga were so in love with each other nothing could come between maybe one thing Koga already knew she was only half demon but the fact she was also the child of a temple family was still unknown to him.

Then one day while the two of them were in the garden Kagome stopped "um Koga I...I have something to tell you about ... well about my mother's family." she said."Yes what is my dear Kagome?" her fiancée ask."Well I hope that it will not change your mind of having me has your see they're a temple family." Kagome said 's eyes widen "I see well I don't mind the fact that they're a temple family I'm glad you told me."he said pulling her closer to kiss her.

Later that very day Kagome's sister to visit her."Kagome!"she yelled as she ran up to her sister and hugged."Kikyo waht are you doing here?" Kagome asked happy to see saw his bride with an unknown girl."Koga over here I want you to meet!"she shouted to went over to her and the unknown girl."Koga this is my older sister This is Koga my fiancée.'' she introduced them and stood next to Koga."What Fincee?"Kikyo contunied"Well I guess as along as you're happy I can't stand in the way anyway I'm getting married as well."Kagome smiled "To Inuyasha I'm sure."Kikyo nodded with a small sisters waved goodbye to each other as Kikyo left.


	8. Chapter 8

Only hours before her and Koga's bridal kimono is finally don't and all the plans have been couple is sitting in pins and needles waiting to see other with all of the wolf tribe and southern lands as well as her whole family including Kikiyo and Inuyasha were to everyones serpise the lord of west showed up as well noticing the sliver haired man sitting next to a slightly older verion of Kagome Lord Sesshomaru walked up to the two and greeted them. "So you're the man Kagome was talking about.''he said looking at Inuyasha"She's right you could pass as my 's your name?'' "It's Inuyasha I'm her brother-in-law." he said."Oh so that means this lovely lady is is her sister 'Kikyo' right?'' Sesshomaru said. "That right and you 'Lord Sesshomaru' Kagome told me about you when I came to visit her about two weeks ago." she said.

Finally the wedding Koga was in a black men's kimono that had gold and ruby red needle arrived in her bridal kimono which was white gold and sapphire blue needle work hold a her bridal was even more breathtakingly beautiful then attending were family was crying tears of joy while the two read their vows to love one another no matter what the fates may the kissed as a sign that they were now husband and wife (mates) for never once left his beautiful wife's met her mother,aunt,grandmother and even Sango and Miroku showed up to congratulate the couple.

After the wedding Koga and Kagome went up to their they entered he put her up and carried her in setting her down on the bed in a sitting position. Koga sat down beside her and grabbed her smiled and kissed him sweetly trying to ease her own worries as well as could no longer hold himself back after three long years he finally had her and no one could take her from him."Kagome are you ready my sweet?"he asked pushing her to the nodded and said, "But I'm still scared Koga." "Oh my Kagome please don't be scared I love you more then anything and I promise I'll be gentle as possible."He said trying to reassure simply nodded and put her arm around his pulled her close to his broud chest and Kagome laid head his strong shoulders find comfort in his warm remain enthralled with each other in a passionate heat the whole night.

Okay this is the end and I'm sorry if it seem like a cliffhanger. Please review oh and if you're wondering what happened to the lord of the north let's just say now his ruling his land with an lovely golden haired fox demon as his right hand.


End file.
